Never Back Down
by Wqeu
Summary: A genius... A Gentleman... An Adventurer. Frosty D. Jex is only one of those things. Join him as he sets out for his dream of exploring the great seas.


**Chapter 1: Frosty D. Jex**

**Hey guys! How's it going? Recently I've gotten the urge to make a One Piece Fan Fic and well… Here it is haha. I won't give a specific update schedule as I don't really roll that way but, I will attempt to release long chapters to fill you guys for long periods of time. Anyways, enough rambling, let's go meet Frosty D. Jex**

**P.S. I don't own One Piece (I know, surprising right?)**

_'So today is the day huh? Well I had to start eventually and what a better day to start than on my birthday'. _"MOOOO!" _'What the hell? Cows don't live on beaches! Or do they? I don't kn-' _ "MOOOOOOOOOO!"Jex then turned to face the direction of the mooing. What happened next scared Jex to his "AHHHH" "MOOOO" "AHHHH" "MOOO" "Wait, why am I screaming over a cow?" Jex then looked at the cow and it looked back. "Ohhh you must be one McAffrey's cows. Well, I should probably take you back before he blames this on me" Jex then grabbed the cow and started dragging it towards a farm which was on the other side of the beach.

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock* Jex had been knocking for quite some time. Eventually an elderly man opened the door. This man had a white afro and overalls on. He looked like any other old person, with the exception afro. He finally spoke "Yes? Hello? What do you want?!" Jex, who had been standing there with the cow's collar in one hand and his sack in the other, responded. "Um Mr. McAffrey? It's me Jex. Your cow got out and I saw it wandering so I thought bring it back." "Ohhhh thank you Jex, such a nice young man. Would you like to come in for a drink?" "Sure Mr. McAffrey". Jex entered the house and greeted by the smell of tea. "So, Jex, what's with the sack?" "Oh, this?" Jex said while raising the sack up to eye level. "Well todays the finally fulfill my lifelong dream!" Jex said with 100% happiness

"So, I assume I won't be seeing you for a while after you leave?" McAffrey said with sadness in his voice "Yeah, it's ju-" "Don't explain yourself to me. A true friend never stops his friend from fulfilling a dream" Jex was silent for a while after that. Eventually he smiled and nodded at the old man's words. They then sat down and drank their tea. It was during this period that McAffrey realized how much Jex has grown. He remembered when Jex was a short little runt who acted like a big shot who knew everything. He grew out of 2 of those; the big shot part still remained. Along with the maturity level, his height grew. Jex clocked in at around 5'9" and Jex was damn proud of it. Along that height he was also very thin but, that's not bad thing.

"McAffrey? Hey McAffrey?!" McAffrey came out of his deep thought to find Jex shouting at him. "I'm fine. I'm fine… So Jex, do you even have a ship to get you out on the sea?" "Yeah but, it's definitely not what you would call a 'Pirate Ship'. Still it floats on water and move a decent speed." "Can I see it?" "Sure let's go" The two then left house stepping over the cow left in front of the door.

**15 Minutes Later***

"This is your boat?!" was the first thing McAffrey shouted after seeing Jex's 'Ship'. "What's wrong with it?" Jex said while scratching his head. "First of all, this is boat meant for crossing RIVERS NOT OCEANS! Second of all, the floorboards are creaking!" "So?" McAffrey just started at Jex after this statement, wondering how the hell this kid is going to survive out there. Finally Jex said something "Sooo, besides the creaking floorboards it's a good boat right?" "Yes Jex, it's a wonderful boat".

The two then just stood there, looking at the mistress known as the Ocean. McAffrey looked to his left and looked at Jex. He always thought of Jex's Dad when he looked at Jex and in that moment he remembered the fathers last words _"Give this *cough* him when you think he's ready. That's an order" "Yes, sir"_ "Jex, there's something I need to give you" Jex, who was still staring out at the sea responded to this in a very puzzled tone "Something to give? To me?" "Uh yeah" McAffrey then pulled out a small bag from his pocket. What was in the bag had a shape of a ball or something like that. "I have been holding onto this for a long time and I have finally decided you are mature enough to have it." He then started opening the bag. Meanwhile Jex was still, just starting out at the see. Finally the item exited the bag "Jex, look at this!" Jex snapped his head to the left and saw what looked like a fruit within McAffrey's hands. "Jex, this is a-" "It's a Devil Fruit"

McAffrey stared at Jex in pure disbelief. '_How does he know what a Devil Fruit?' _ "Anyways, Jex, before your father died he wanted me to give you this. He knew you wanted to become a pirate, and he thought this would help you." He then placed the fruit into Jex's hands. Jex stood there in silence, and closed his eyes. "So, thats what he wanted you to give me? My father the 'Great' Pirate Captain? Even in his death he mocks me. He doubts my abilities so what? He gives me this as a crutch? Well guess what, fuck him!" With that Jex threw the Devil Fruit out into the ocean. It went pretty far distance and splashed into the water. It then came back up and floated off, the waves carrying it to destination unknown yet, planned.

"Jex! What the hell did you do that for?! Huh?! Tell me?!" McAffrey was shaking the boy, red in the face from pure anger. "My father wasn't there for me when I was born, he wasn't there for me when my mother died, and he wasn't there for me when I all alone, living on the street, barely living. If he wasn't there for me then , I don't want him to be there for me now. Besides, I don't believe in the use of Devil Fruits. I have worked so hard to reach where I am now. I trained for YEARS and just because someone eats a Devil Fruit they just become strong? No, that's not what it means to be warrior in my eyes."

McAffrey stood there silent, he was shocked by Jex's ideology. _'Well, the boy certainly has grown.' _ "Well, if there is one thing you got from your old man, it was his stubbornness, well you best be going right?" "Yeah, I should." Jex then started pushing his boat into the water and hopped in. After raising the sails, the boat surprisingly went off at a fast pace. McAffrey who had been watching the whole thing looked down to the ground and realized that Jex had forgotten his sack, along with his supplies. "JEX! COME BACK YOUR SUPPLIES!" McAffrey yelled. Jex could barely hear him. He assumed McAffrey was just saying good bye so, Jex yelled back "Cya McAffrey, I won't be gone too long! I promise!" McAffrey heard this and sighed. "Well, I'm sure he'll be fi-" *MOOOOOOOO* "Daisy?! What are you doing here?! Get back to the pen!" With that McAffrey walked back home with Daisy at his side.

Jex was now pretty far out at sea. "Well I guess I've I come pretty far out" He stretched, then laid down. There was a little room on the boat but, he was too lazy to go and lay down on its bed. So he did what any sensible person would do and slept on the ground under his feet.

**Meanwhile, somewhere in the middle of the East Blue on a Marine Ship**

"Yes Captain LeKroy you called" Said a young woman who had to be at least 17. She had blue hair and was tan. She was about 5' 7" and had an hourglass figure. Along with this, she was fairly tan. "Come one Mariana you know when it's just you and me it's off the record. Call me Frank" "Um ok... Frank what did you want?" Frank LeKroy was a pretty intimidating man so it was hard to tell what he wanted… most of the time. He had a very masculine figure with broad shoulders and a large chest. He had gray hair and a goatee. "Well Mariana I just wanted to see how you were doing lately" "I'm doing fine. Why do you ask?" "Well I've been noticing how some of the men stare at you and wanted to make sure they weren't trying anything." LeKroy had always been like this to Mariana. He was the closest thing she had to family. "Believe me Frank they know not to try anything. The reason being because I can kick their asses off this boat faster than they can get a peep at me." " That's just like you Mariana" Frank said letting out a booming laugh.

"Is that all sir?" "Yes Mariana, you can go back to doing whatever you were doing" With that Mariana left the captains office with a smile on her face. 'Todays gonna be a good day' she thought to herself.

**Now Back To Our Hero**

** "**OH GOD IT'S LEAKING! IT'S EVERYWHERE! WHY DIDN'T I BRING A BUCKET!" Jex shouted at the top of his lungs as he found a huge leak in his boat. "What do I do!? What do I do?!" He then stopped screaming for a second and came up with a plan. "I"LL DRINK IT ALL! HA HA TAKE THAT OCEAN!" He then put his mouth over the leak and let the water into his mouth. He then immediately spat it out "Ugh, god that was a terrible plan! Why would I do that?! AND WHY AM I TALKING TO MYSELF!" It was at this moment Jex looked down and saw that the amount of water had drastically increased. "Well…. it looks like I'm going down either way.. I'm just glad I'm not the captain" He finished with a big smile on his face. Then it hit him "I AM THE CAPTAIN!" He screamed," I just started my journey as a pirate and it's already over" He started crying " Wait a minute… Since when was I so honorable? Screw this I'm swimming over to that island.. Weird Why didn't I notice it before" With this he jumped into the water and went off like a torpedo to the island"

**On a Marine Ship not so far off from Jex's sinking mess**

"Marines! Attten-Tion! As many of you know pirates are still common in the East Blue and luckily for us a couple of them have been spotted on the island to our west. I don't think I have to say anymore so be ready in 15 minutes" "Sir Yes Sir!" Shouted the marines."Mariana front and center!" Mariana then came running up to the Captain. "Yes Captain LeKroy?" "Mariana you're going in with the landing party. I expect great results, so don't disappoint me." "When have I ever disappointed you Captain" She then turned around and ran off to ships armoury to get ready for the coming battle.

**On the Eastern side of the island**

"Ugh now I'm all wet. Good thing I have some extra clothes in my sack" Jex then placed his left hand on his back expecting to feel his sack. "Wait.. where is it… I know I brought… it… with me….." At that moment Jex realized his mistake "I LEFT IT ON THE DAMN BOAT! This is just not my day. Oh well I might as well head inland, I'm sure there are some villagers on this island. Then I can restock on supplies." 'and hopefully get a new boat'.

Little did Jex know someone was watching him, someone that would change the fate of Jex's journey and someone that Jex would meet very soon.

**Phew, I finally got this done. I started typing this like 6-7 months ago and now I have finished it. Well, please leave a review as I love getting me some of that feedback. Cya guys later!**


End file.
